The Question
by NaruSaku1995
Summary: A oneshot set after the end of the war. It s about Naruto and Sakura, Sorry I suck at storytitels and summaries. This is my first story so far.


**AN: Hello this is my first Fanfiction ever. So don´t be to hard with me. It will be a NaruSaku oneshot **  
**because I simply love this yes I´m not really godd to think of names for my stories. I don´t own Naruot or it´s charachter **

It was a sunny day in Konohagakure and our favourite blonde ninja is walking to the Hokage Tower toghether with his  
pinkhaired teamate and girlfriend Sakura Haruno. Yes Naruto Uzumaki is dating Sakura Haruno since the end of the war  
two month ago, after she realised she never really loved these Emo-bastard Sasuke Uchia and confessed sincerly to  
lets hear wha they are talking about.

"Hey Sakura-chan do you want to go out on a date with me after we visited Tsunade-baa-chan? And I promise that is not  
to ramen."  
Sakura witch head was laying on his shoulder lookd curios at the face of her boyfriend, to see if he was up to  
something, but didn´t see she simply answerd to his question. "Of course Naruto. It was over a two weeks  
that we was on a date. So where are we going?"  
"That is a secret and you will see when we are there,Ok?"  
"Ok."  
Not knowing that her boyfriend was fideling with a ringbox in his pocket.

Timeskip to the Hokage Tower

Tsunade is sitting in her office and is drinking a bottel of sake, when the the door of her office is opend with a loud "Baa-chan" followed with a "Naruto show a bit  
respect to Lady Hokage" with an punch on the head for Naruto. Sakura greeted Tsunade with an simple " Good day, shishou". "Hello to you two as well, so what  
can I do for you?". After Naruto picked himself of the floor he simply anserwerd: " We wanted to say hello to you Baa-chan and to know what will happen to  
the Emo and Hinata after she attacked Sakura-chan when it became common knowledge that we are a coupel" At this Sakura thought back at the day the  
attack happend.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was walking on the mainstreet of Konoha to the apartement of her boyfriend for 2 weeks Naruto. Suddenly from around the corner walked Hinata Hyuga in her way._  
_Sakura knows Hinata since her academy days so she thinks that she only wanted to talk, as the Hyuga girl sudenly attacks her and screamed something how she_  
_can simply steal her Naruto-kun and other nonsense like she uses Naruto only as pawn to get the Emo-bastard. Sakura simply doged the attacks ,because of her_  
_training with Tsunade and dodgeballs it´s now problem for her. After sometime the Hyuga groweld because of frustration that she can´t hit the pinkhaired woman_  
_so she activated her Byakugan or better tried to activate, as suddenly a grayhaired man with a green book in one hand, knocked her out. " Thank you Kakashi-sensei."_  
_"Oh that was no problem Sakura, I will take her to lady Tsunade" replied Kakashi._

_End of the Flashback_

"Ah yes these two, Hinata was send to prision and Sasuke will be exucted. I`m sorry Naruto but the other Kage want his head and not even you o me can do anything  
against it ,he simply is guilty of to many crimes against each village." Naruto simply stared at the wall, but after some time he says: "It´s okay baa-chan I gave him up after he wanted to fight against me in the end of the war. Also I really pissed of Hinata because she attacked Sakura-chan, when Kakashi-sensei would haven´t arived in time Sakura could have gotten serious hurt. So after this things are clear we would leave if it okay with you. So goodbye then Tsunade-baa-chan." "Goddbye Naruto and Sakura."

Timeskip to the date

It was 7pm and Sakura wears a pink kimono wit sakura petals on it. She is waiting for Naruto at the frontstep at her house as he comes around a corner. Sakura blushes at the sight of him in an black suit and thinks _;He really looks good and his smile is so cute;_ As Naruto arived he questioned her if they cold lave and she simply stated let´s go. They walked though the streets of Konoha to theire destenation, which is no other then the Dango shop in wich Itachi Uchia and Kisame where sitting as they tried to capture Naruto the first time, but something was off the entire shop was empty besides a tabel with 2 seats and an candel. Naruto guides his Sakura to the tabel and draws her out one seat for wich he get his reward in form of a kiss from Sakura. He seats himself on the other seat and waited for waiter to arrive. As the waiter arived he gives Naruto a knowing smirk and questiond wich type of dango they wanted. So they ordered a few things and waited. After some time Sakura begins to speak  
" Whats reason we are here an not at Ichiraku´s and dont come with some excuse tha you wanted something other then Ramen?"  
Naruto simply smiled and replied " You will see after we ate something".They speaked sometimes over things like Sakuras work at the hospital and about theire friends.  
After some time the waitter arieved with theire ate it in silence and after some time they finished and Naruto gave an signal to some musicans in the room and they started to play an slow piece of music. Naruto then proced to ask Sakura " Sakura , you are the most important person in my life and the only woman I love. Even if you loved another person at first or more thinked that you loved another person you always cared for me your own way. Even if you showed it through punches or other things , but you noticed me and wanted me to think before I do something stupid and that is th reason I love you. So will you Sakura Haruno give me the honor to become my wife?" Sakura started to procced what yust happend and then shouted so that even Tsunade heard it " YES I WILL MARRY YOU, NARUTO". Naruto then takes a ringbox out of his pocket and opend it. In there was a beautiful ring with an rubin on it and and uzumakiclan symbol engraved in the stone and slide it onto her finger. As he stand on his feet again Sakura wrapped herarms around him and kissed him for 5 minutes straight. after that they broke the kiss and Naruto takes her for a walk and then to his apartment. What there happen is private.

**Like I said in the beginning this is my very first story that I ever writed. And sorry that I doesn´t said many things about Sasuke and Hinata but I don´t liked them and i don´t want that to be a bashing fic ( that maybe will come to another time but not now) so please leave a review and most likely some tipps how I can write better when I´m starting a new story. See you later NaruSaku1995.**


End file.
